A universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). A long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
With the advent of a ubiquitous environment, there is a rapid increase in a demand for receiving a seamless service anytime anywhere by using equipments. In order to satisfy such a demand, a device-to-device (D2D) connection technique may be introduced in a wireless communication system. The D2D connection technique refers to a technique for transmitting and receiving data not via a base station (BS) since devices such as a user equipment (UE) or the like are connected to each other. That is, one device can communicate with another device via the BS, and can directly communicate with another device not via the BS. By using the D2D connection technique, such an effect as low power consumption, throughput enhancement, etc., can be obtained.
How a network and UEs should operate for D2D connection should be specified.